


Inexpressibles

by orphan_account



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: From Sex to Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, americanisation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas returns from America with a magazine that could better one’s love life with expert advice on sex. Too bad his love life is inexistent. </p><p>That’s what he thinks when buying the magazine, anyway. Upon returning home, he finds that Jimmy would beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betsey_trotwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsey_trotwood/gifts).



A light breeze blew through the opened window and Jimmy stood up from his spot in the sun to close the door.

 

"Bit drafty, innit?" he muttered to himself, as if to justify his actions.

 

Thomas looked up from his book as Jimmy slumped back into the chair and leaned back in it lazily, closing his eyes and stretching like a cat.

After basking in the feel of the sun on his facefor a few moments, Jimmy tilted his head to the side and looked over at Thomas who had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Jimmy spluttered, Thomas’ gaze making his face heat up more than the sunbeam’s glare did.

 

"What do you mean?" Thomas knitted his brows in mock confusion.

 

"You’re smiling like - like you’re in on some joke," Jimmy said, his lower lip protruding in an indignant pout.

Thomas laughed. “It’s just that… I’ve brought you something from America,” he said coolly.

 

Jimmy fumbled to sit up straight before clearing his throat. “Oh?” he managed, his voice coming out at a higher pitch than he’d have liked.

 

Thomas closed his book, placed it atop the rumpled covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up, while Jimmy watched intently. Thomas rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and pulled his valise out from under the bed.

Jimmy scrambled to stand up and absently smoothed out the front of his white shirt, simultaneously wiping his clammy palms against it. He sat down on the bed, his impatient hands on his knees, when Thomas pulled two bottles out of the bag.

“What’s that?” Jimmy asked, his eyes widening in gleeful curiosity.

 

“Pop,” Thomas said with a smile and handed him both the bottles.

Jimmy read the engraving in the glass. “ _Coca cola_ ,” he said in astonishment, “I’ve always wanted to try these!”

Thomas smiled, but his eyes were still on the contents of his valise, his upper body bent over it. “Hold on,” Thomas said, and Jimmy could see the muscles of his arms tighten as he tried to haul something out of the bag. “Got you these, too,” he said and handed Jimmy a stack of some ten magazines.

 

Jimmy’s mouth fell open in surprise and he accepted the pile into his arms with a soft, awed, "Thank you." He ran his fingers over the thin spines of the colourful magazines and he could feel Thomas’ eyes on his as he silently admired the design of the covers. The first magazine was a literary one, with comments on contemporary works, or so the cover said. He placed it aside and looked at the next one - its name was _Inexpressibles_ and the cover displayed two women in pantsuits. He wanted to ask Thomas what it was, exactly, but in the meantime Thomas had decided to give him some privacy to look over his gifts and had returned to his book. Jimmy set _Inexpressibles_ aside and willed himself to examine the rest of his presents first. Five of the magazines were music ones, with new songs for Jimmy to play. He flipped through them, delightedly whispering the names of some of the tunes he’d caught sight of and traced the beautiful lines of sheet music with his fingers. There was also a magazine about men’s fashion and three about theatre. He wanted to take a closer look at _Changing Man_ and the beautifully cut hats he’d seen on the cover but _Inexpressibles_ kept gnawing at the back of his mind. He piled all the magazines up and set them aside, keeping the single magazine in his lap. He opened it, and faced a page titled _“A word from the editor”_ with the picture of a silhouette of a woman’s profile to illustrate the text.

 

He flipped to the middle to try and decipher what exactly the magazine was about and why Thomas deemed it suitable for Jimmy. Because to Jimmy, it looked like a ladies’ magazine - and for the life of him, he could not see why Thomas would think a ladies’ magazine an appropriate gift to give him. Right in the middle of the magazine, there was a picture of two women standing next to each other in brightly coloured gowns. There were short notes at the bottom to explain what they were wearing.

 

“Thomas?”

 

Thomas’ head snapped up, and he looked at Jimmy. “Hm?”

 

“What is this?” Jimmy asked, nodding at the magazine, absently tracing the bright photographs. “Looks like a dames’ magazine,” he snorted, after which he noticed that the two women in the picture were holding hands.

 

“That’s mine,” Thomas said frantically, “I - I weren’t - it must have - give it here,” he said.

 

“Hold on,” Jimmy snatched it away, even though Thomas made no move to physically take it from Jimmy’s hands.

 

“Jimmy,” Thomas said exasperatedly, looking down at the magazine with dreadful awareness of what was to come. “It’s mine. Give it back before…” he trailed off.

 

“Before what?” Jimmy mumbled, but then it was too late for any intervention from Thomas as he saw just why Thomas insisted that the magazine was his.

When he turned the page, Jimmy could see, in black and white - though as vivid as anything - a big picture of a man kissing another man.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he let out.

 

“Jimmy-” Thomas said desperately, his cheeks colouring. Jimmy only bowed his head to examine the pages closer. Quite randomly, he thought, next to this heartwarming photograph there was a chunk of text with the title - _BRAINS OVER BRAWNS_. When Jimmy looked at the text below it, he noticed that it was actually a page of quizzes and riddles.

 

“Jimmy, come on. I know it must look funny to you, but it’s not funny to me,” Thomas said and reached out with his hand for the magazine.

 

Jimmy looked up at him, “I want to read it.”

 

Thomas uttered another sceptical _"Jimmy..."_ with undertones of despair.

 

“Not for a laugh,” said Jimmy, “Besides, look - there’s riddles here.”

 

Before Thomas could protest, Jimmy began reading the italicised text; “ _Boys,_ _It’s_ _important to find someone who can please you intellectually as well as sex_ -” here he cleared his throat, making Thomas raise an eyebrow. If he wasn't so sure that this was a bad idea, he would have challenged Jimmy with a “ _Something the matter?”_

“ _Sexually_ ,” Jimmy said, flicking up a bashful glance at Thomas, his cheeks colouring. _These Americans are lewd_ , he thought. _“Here you will find some daring riddles which will help you test your man’s wit and see if you two… click_. Er, right.”

Thomas let out the breath he’d been holding, hoping that finally Jimmy was about to give up.

 

"Have you solved these, then?" Jimmy asked.

 

"What?" Thomas said, retracting his hand when he realised that Jimmy wasn’t going to give the magazine back. "No. Haven't read it, even."

 

"Alright. We’ll do them now, then," Jimmy said nonchalantly, lifting his bare feet up to the bed and curling his legs underneath him to sit more comfortably.

 

"What?"

 

"Well, I can’t let you go off and have some poor bloke fall only for your - " here Jimmy made a vague gesture with his hand, "…Looks."

 

" _Right_ ," Thomas said, "And when exactly did it stop concerning you that all this," here Thomas made a vague gesture toward the magazine, " is against God and all that is sacred, or whatever it was?"

 

Jimmy fumbled with the corner of the page, “There won’t be anything indecent here,” he muttered, keeping his gaze down decidedly, “It’s just _riddles_.”

 

"There’s a picture of two blokes kissing right there," Thomas said, "Or have you overlooked that? Last time I checked, you were quite against blokes kissin’," he said bitterly, and regretted it as soon as he did.

"Shite - Jimmy - I didn’t mean -"

 

" ‘S alright," Jimmy muttered, looking up at him - he had said it with a lightness that made Thomas’ heart ache.

 

"God - Jimmy," Thomas’ looked at him worriedly, "I’m still sorry about that - "

 

"Don’t worry about it," Jimmy said, "Let’s do the riddle, yeah?"

 

"…Alright," Thomas agreed reluctantly. A moment of silence passed between them and just as Jimmy was about to resume reading, Thomas spoke up: "Did you just guilt me into doing puzzles with you?"

 

"It’s riddles," Jimmy corrected him, "And I’m not guilting you into anything - you want to do it as much as I do."

 

The words made Thomas laugh, “Unbelievable,” he said under his breath, making Jimmy smile up at him.

 

"Right," Jimmy said, and continued reading, " _Five friends - Benjamin, Alexander, Christian, James and Robert are of different_ _lengths_ ," Jimmy read, "Suppose they mean heights," he mumbled, making Thomas’ cheeks heat up. "Right, anyway - _Three inches, four inches, five inches, six inches and seven_ \- well aren’t they bloody short," he muttered to himself, and Thomas’ eyes widened.

Jimmy took no notice of it and continued reading, “ _Find out the length of each one if Christian is shorter than Robert and longer than James. Alexander is longer than James. Benjamin is the longest, and Christian is not shorter than Alexander_ .”

A short pause followed, as Jimmy read it over to himself. Thomas knew that the only possible result and solution of the riddle would be _disaster_. Once Jimmy properly figured it out, that is.

 

"Oh, right, so - Benjamin is seven inches, Robert is six, Christopher five, James four, and Alexander three?" he said, looking up at Thomas.

 

Thomas pondered it for a moment. "Didn't it say that Alexander is... Erm. _Longer_ than James?"

Jimmy read the text under his breath again. "Oh yeah - so, it's Alexander and then James. Nicely done, Mr Barrow. Seems like you'll be able to impress blokes _intelligently_."

 

"Great," Thomas said sardonically, but graced Jimmy with a smile. Jimmy returned the smile, but then looked down at the magazine again. Thomas' eyes flicked to the magazine as well, and he thought Jimmy would move onto the next riddle.

 

"I don't get it, though," Jimmy said, making Thomas look up at him and see the slight crease between his eyebrows.

 

"Get what?"

 

"Why'd they use such small numbers? Are Americans really this short?" he asked, looking up from the magazine just in time to see Thomas press his lips together to barely contain a smirk.

 

"What?" Jimmy asked immediately, "What is it?"

 

Thomas shook his head, a knowing smile tugging at his lips.

 

"You're smiling in that way again - like you know something I don't," Jimmy said indignantly.

 

"You don't want to know," Thomas said, and his almost smug tone made Jimmy's blood boil.

 

"I do!" he said frantically, scooting closer to Thomas on the bed. "Tell me," he ordered with a pout, but then lowered his voice, "Please, Mr Barrow. You can't _not_ tell me now."

 

Thomas shook his head again and took a deep breath. "It's not their height they're talking about," he muttered.

 

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, brows knitting in confusion.

 

"Well... It's their _length_ ," Thomas stressed the last word by raising his eyebrows.

 

"Their -"

 

Thomas observed the process of realisation on Jimmy's face. He couldn't decide whether to think Jimmy's blushing was caused by embarrassment that he had needed his help to figure it out, or if it was the vulgarity of the fact itself that made him quite demure.

 

" _Three inches_ ," Jimmy grumbled before he could stop himself, making Thomas' face heat up.

 

"Yeah," Thomas confirmed, " _That's_ what they meant."

It seemed like Jimmy barely registered Thomas' words, for the young man was still staring at the page intently.

 

"Hold on," Jimmy suddenly sounded annoyed, "Why'd they put James as the shortest one?"

 

Thomas bit back a laugh.

"It's a very common name, Jimmy -"

 

"Yeah, but still - it's not _true_ ," he mumbled, just loud enough for Thomas to hear. "Never mind," he suddenly became very bashful, and scrambled to pick up all the magazines in his arms. "I think I ought to go now, Mr Barrow. I'll give this back to you whenI've read it," he pointed at _Inexpressibles_ and went to stand up from the bed.

 

"Jimmy-"

 

"Please?" he asked before Thomas could protest, blushing furiously.

 

"Of course, I just wanted to remind you to be careful. Can't let anyone else see that," he warned him.

 

Jimmy nodded, "Right. 'Course, yeah," he said and absently tucked _Inexpressibles_ under a magazine about theatre.

He nodded at Thomas and walked over to the door, where he stopped. "Wait, is it _different_ for blokes like you in America? I mean, where did you get this, if...?"

 

Thomas shook his head. "Not much different, except that there's more people and they're crafty. This is not a regular magazine, mind. I got it from the editor herself - her name's Theodora. She and a couple of friends wrote some of it for a laugh, but people like it, so they printed a few copies. Nice to see someone like yourself in a magazine, even if it's not really public."

 

Jimmy paused with his hand on the doorknob. "D'you sometimes wish it could be... _public_?"

 

" _Do I_ ," Thomas said with a sad smile.

 

Jimmy nodded.

"I'll come by later, then," he said after a while, "We can share the pop," he looked the the _Coca Cola_ bottles still on the bed.

 

"But - these are _yours_ \- " Thomas argued.

 

"I think I'd like to share them with you," Jimmy said with a shrug.

 

"Alright," Thomas nodded. "I think I'd like that too," he said with soft smile.

 

" 'Course you would," Jimmy said cockily, but then bowed his head in embarrassment as he realised what it could have sounded like.

"I'll see you later, Mr Barrow," he said, twisting the doorknob, voice shaking as he did.

 

"See you," Thomas said with a widened smile that eased the newly created tension in the air, and Jimmy walked out the door.

 

-

 

It was nearing midnight when Jimmy knocked on his door.

 

A muffled, "Come in," sounded from inside the room and Jimmy opened the door to slip inside.

 

"Jimmy," Thomas sat up straight in his bed, looking almost concerned.

 

"Hello," Jimmy said distractedly and walked over to the bed, pulling the magazine out from under his shirt. "Couldn't risk anyone seeing it," he muttered as if to explain himself and Thomas nodded.

 

"I take it you've read it, then?" he asked as Jimmy reclaimed his afternoon spot in the corner of Thomas' bed.

 

"Yes," he said nervously, "And there's a few things I were interested in."

 

" _You -_?" Thomas frowned, cheeks heating up, ears surely deceiving him.

 

"When you said these people were crafty, I never knew... I believed they could make a magazine, but some things in here I can't believe - " he said and opened it. "Listen... For example, there's these _'twenty moves that will make you partner melt under your fingers'_ "- and - it just doesn't make sense, honestly, they suggest that before the buggery there should be a sort of I don't know - kisses and that, but in odd places, and it's -"

 

"That's a thing you can't believe?" Thomas said with a laugh before he could stop himself.

 

"Well I never, really..." he muttered, running his thumb down the spine of the magazine, embarrassed. "I thought kisses were for on the mouth. And everyone knows how those _other_ things work," he said, looking anywhere but at Thomas. He spotted the two pop bottles at the foot of the bed and picked them up, handing one to Thomas. When Thomas deftly opened his with the use of a folded, discarded box of cigarettes - Jimmy handed him his own to open as well, very careful only to look at him briefly when he said his thanks.

 

Jimmy took a big gulp of the pop and made a comment about its pleasant taste. Thomas observed him as he braced himself to start talking again.

 

"And I often thought about how two blokes could do it," Jimmy muttered, "But the things they have in here - there's these _tips_ and these ' _twenty sexcellent ideas'_ -" he stammered, his cheeks turning a brighter hue of red the more he spoke. He opened the magazine and thrust it toward Thomas, with an insistent " _Look_."

 

"I - I _know_ how these things work, Jimmy," Thomas said in a strained voice.

 

With a bashful nod, Jimmy moved his hand, bringing the magazine back towards himself.

"I know," he said shakily, looking down at the magazine and turning pages aimlessly.

 

"I was wondering if you might show me."

He looked up at Thomas with dark, hopeful eyes, his pupils blown wide - perhaps because the light in the room was quite dim.

Thomas' throat felt tight, but the incredulous " _What?"_ had slipped past his lips on its own.

 

"All of these insist that I need to have a partner," Jimmy said, as if by way of explaining, "And what better partner to have than you, Mr Barrow?"

 

Thomas regarded him for a moment. "You haven't been drinking," he had meant it as a question but it came out as a statement. It made Jimmy laugh, which in turn made them both a bit less nervous.

 

"No, no - I haven't," Jimmy said with a grin, shaking his head. His expression then became nervous, but he looked solemn as he spoke: "And I know it sounds daft, but there's no getting around it. I can't stop thinking about it, Mr Barrow."

 

The way Jimmy said it made Thomas feel like it had been on Jimmy's mind long before he read it in a magazine, but the magazine had kindled all these new, more forward sorts of thoughts and feelings in him. His heart beating audibly, quickly, almost revealing itself as the lump in his throat - he nodded.

 

"Good," Jimmy said and cracked a relieved smile. His face was quick to become serious again, "It would be just this, though. I don't ask anything else, just... The physical bit," he said.

 

Thomas' face fell.

"Oh," he said dejectedly, bowing his head. He considered it for a moment, or rather mourned the past few moments of bliss in which it had seemed as if Jimmy was proposing to really be his partner. There was nothing to consider. He would obviously still _do it_.

"Alright," he agreed. The smallest bit of concern that Jimmy was using his obvious infatuation as a means to an end and the fact that Jimmy could so openly ask for such a thing didn't anger him at all, even if perhaps they should have. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that it was a means to one of his own ends.

It had been a long time, he told himself, but then scratched it - _This is Jimmy_ , he corrected, and up until that moment hadn't allowed himself to be anything but happy about their odd, but undoubtedly _positive_ arrangement - the fact that he would get to explore such a body and in turn have such a person explore his own.

He was aware that to get to know Jimmy in such a way would be painful once it was over, but he was a rational man _\- he would worry about it when it was over._


	2. rub my back and i’ll rub ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so this has been a looong time coming and i’ve been quite uninspired thommy-wise but i decided that i won’t quit this fic even if i only update it every six months or so. and now i’m feeling quite a bit better about it because i’ve scrapped all i had written and started over, going in a completely different direction, and that is: no more angst, no more unrequited love, no more qualms and woes. just happy thomas ? which is such a concept even for me, and i love it, so. spoiler alert, jimmy’s only going to be shy for the first few chapters and then it’s just going to be happy smut + sneaking around the abbey + creative ways to have sex ! nice ! this fic was supposed to have 2 chapters max btw, but now i like the idea of it, that whenever i want i can just come here and practice writing smut :-) anyway as always i hope you like this ! and i’m sorry for taking so long :/

Jimmy moved closer from where he was sitting on the bed, still clutching the magazine tightly. "Right," he began nervously, "So, maybe we should try, uh..." he opened the magazine and flipped through it quickly, finally settling down when he found something he liked. "This. Alright, yeah - look," he held the magazine up for Thomas to see. "Twenty sexcellent ideas," he read, and then added, quietly, "Easy, everyday things you can do to spice up your routine."

"We haven't got much of a routine to start with," Thomas said cynically, but Jimmy just shrugged.

"Wouldn't you say that our friendship is a sort of routine?" he enquired, "It's just the romantic bit that we lack. I mean, not romantic - I mean, uh - this," he paused, gesturing wildly at the magazine and the air around it, until Thomas spoke to absolve him of his maladroit monologue:

"The sexual bit?"

Jimmy paused, a pained expression on his face. "Y-yes. That."

Thomas sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "Right, give it here then. Let's spice up the routine."

Jimmy quickly handed him the magazine and then moved to sit even closer, so that his thigh was pressed right up to Thomas' knee. He peered over to look at the text, his eyes flicking between it and Thomas' face.

"So?" he asked almost immediately, leaving Thomas no time to think. It was, fortunately, not much to think upon.

"This is not so bad," Thomas said lightly, "Says that if your partner is particularly tired after a day of work, try to dissolve the weariness by giving them a massage, and see where that leads..." he trailed off in a murmur, pressing his lips tightly, not quite ready to look at Jimmy yet. "So," he spoke, boring holes into the magazine with his eyes, "Have you, uh, had a hard day?"  
Thomas' gaze then flickered up to meet Jimmy's, and he couldn't help but to smile after uttering the question which sounded quite ridiculous when spoken out loud. 

Jimmy misinterpreted the smile as a sign of Thomas' great excitement at the prospect and smiled back giddily. "Not particularly," he hummed, "How was yours?"

Thomas smiled and looked back down at the magazine. "Got back from a long trip. Bit tired, if I'm honest."

Jimmy's eyes widened, and he immediately regretted being so thoughtless. "Thomas, I," he was backing up, "I weren't thinking... If you want to have your rest, I can go-"

"I'll be fine," Thomas said through a laugh, afraid to touch Jimmy but wanting nothing more than to give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Jimmy's lips. "Well, if you're tired," he said as seductively as he could, though he wasn't sure why he was trying to be seductive, "I could give you a massage."

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek but couldn't stop the smile from spreading. "That would be lovely, Jimmy," he paused for a moment, his voice a bit more serious, "I wouldn't want to use you, though, you know? Not use you, what I mean is - maybe after I can give you one, yeah?"

Jimmy smiled at the thought and considered it a bit before nodding. "I think that there's a way we could both do it, at the same time," he said thoughtfully.

Thomas' eyebrows rose in a soundless question.

"If I just, uh," Jimmy began moving, climbing further up on the bed, fumbling around with the bedsheets and Thomas' legs until he was finally straddling him, sitting just a bit north of Thomas' knees. He seemed to have forgotten about Thomas until he looked at him, his smile dropping slightly when he saw Thomas' startled face. He rose to kneel immediately, moving his hands from where they had been gripping Thomas' thighs. "Thomas - oh, God - you don't mind, do you?" he asked frantically.

Thomas closed his eyes for a moment, but beneath his closed eyes was a smile, so Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I'll survive. Sit down."

Jimmy did as he was told, his hands coming back to rest on Thomas' upper thighs, for balance. 

 

Jimmy reached down and plucked the magazine from his hands, folding it gently and reaching over to place it on the chair that sat by the bed. Thomas stared at him stretching and displaying all of his body so freely, unable to believe what he was witnessing.  
He leaned forward so he was sitting completely upright, and placed his own hands on the bed, a hair's breadth away from Jimmy's legs.

Jimmy was leaning forward, his eager face close to Thomas' pleased, but awfully nervous one. "If I just..." Jimmy trailed off, bringing his hands up to rest them on Thomas' shoulders. He gave them a light squeeze before scooting forward, levelling his arse with his thrilled face, his leg now brushing Thomas' fingers. "That's better," Jimmy confirmed when he found that he was finally settled appropriately, his crotch not centimetres away from Thomas' own. 

When Jimmy began to lightly massage his shoulders, Thomas found that his own fingers were twitching, aching to touch Jimmy in turn.  
"What do I - uh -" Thomas began, his voice uncooperatively husky.

Luckily, because he wouldn't have known how to, he didn't get to finish. One of Jimmy's hands was sliding down his arm to take his hand and lead it to Jimmy's waist, where Jimmy placed it contently. "You can start on my lower back." 

"Right," Thomas said faintly, his other hand coming up to touch the other side of Jimmy's supple waist. For a moment, Jimmy stilled above him, but then continued to work on Thomas' shoulders, his hands dipping underneath the collar of Thomas' white undershirt.

The fabric of Jimmy's own undershirt was soft and warmed by the body it was covering up, and Thomas' fingers revelled in the feeling of Jimmy's slightly muscular back underneath it. 

Jimmy had never before given anyone a massage. He figured it couldn't be too hard and went about it with optimism and confidence on his side, but what quickly overtook any need to show off as a skilled massager was the need to touch Thomas, unabashedly and without reservations, to run the tips of his fingers down the taut skin of Thomas' neck and shoulders, to shove his hands beneath Thomas' shirt in a desperate search for contact with the soft skin of Thomas' neck and back. 

Thomas' eyes were on Jimmy's abdomen and the sight of his own hands disappearing behind it as he started properly massaging Jimmy's lower back. But when he looked up at Jimmy, he found that the same had not been the case with him - Jimmy was staring down at him, seemingly drinking in any detail on his face. 

"Jimmy?" Thomas whispered, and Jimmy's eyes snapped up from Thomas' lips to meet his eyes. Jimmy's hands were relentless in their quest to explore any reachable skin as best as possible. 

"Mmm?" Jimmy asked dazedly, now dropping his gaze to his own hands as they palmed the skin of Thomas' shoulders under his shirt. 

"Is it..." Thomas trailed off, reaching up to massage the centre of Jimmy's back, "Does it feel good?"

Jimmy nodded and smiled, moving his hands down the slope of Thomas' shoulders, stretching the fabric of his collar as wide as possible. 

"Should I take it off?" after a moment, Thomas asked quietly, and Jimmy immediately ceased performing his actions. 

Jimmy looked at him, worrying his bottom lip, pulling one of his hands out a bit to thumb at the darned collar. "Yes," he then said, retreating his hands, "Please."

Thomas nodded and removed his hands from Jimmy's waist so he could grip at the shirt at his own and pull it over his head. 

When the shirt was off and thrown to lay at his bedside, Thomas was free to look up at Jimmy, just in time to catch his eyes widen at the sight of a man's bare chest in front of him, just in time to hear him gulp.

After a moment's consideration, Jimmy decided to follow suit - he reached back, pulled his shirt over his head and took it off, a bit less gracefully than Thomas had taken his own off. The shirt soon joined Thomas' on the floor, and a ruffle-haired Jimmy beamed down at Thomas. He gently touched the centre of Thomas' chest and muttered something along the lines of, "Wouldn't be fair if only you were indecent..."

Thomas chuckled and reached back to rub at the back of his own neck, the spot where Jimmy's fingers had been not that long before. He knew that things were about to get quite a bit more indecent, even more so when a very assertive Jimmy took both his hands and placed them back on his now bare waist. Thomas' body was reacting as expected, but he decided to stifle it for as long as he could. It was hard, not only because of the sight of a half-nude, messy-haired, blushing Jimmy on top of him, or the feel of Jimmy's silky skin under his fingertips, but because of Jimmy's own hands, which were now on Thomas' chest, trailing down the dusting of dark hair, apparently having completely forgotten their intended purpose. Jimmy ran his pointer finger lightly down Thomas' chest, all the way down to his navel, but then moved to the side to trace a hipbone before moving back up again, lost in his thoughts.  
Thomas kept his eyes on Jimmy's hands, thinking it to be the safest option - looking at either Jimmy's body or his face would undoubtedly only encourage his pants' tenting.

Jimmy's thumbs were tracing up his sternum and moving up to his collarbones when he first shifted uncomfortably on top of Thomas, making Thomas have to stifle a gasp. Jimmy, oblivious and unfazed, brought his hands up to Thomas' shoulders again and resumed his massaging. Only now, his hips moved in time with his hands. 

So with every squeeze of his hands, his hips moved forward slightly, and he rocked against the growing bulge in Thomas' pants. Whether it was intentional or not, Thomas couldn't tell. What was very obvious, though, was that Jimmy was in a similar state as him, regarding the awkward erection situation. Maybe, Jimmy was trying to make it less awkward. It was certainly clever on his part, and it was certainly working. 

Jimmy was now fully focusing on riding Thomas; directly into was Thomas feared was hell. His hands were unmoving, gripping Thomas' shoulders tightly to anchor himself as he ground against him. He gently pushed Thomas back so he could seat himself more comfortably on top of him, his bright eyes never leaving Thomas', no matter how much Thomas insisted on avoiding his gaze.

"Ah - Thomas," he gasped, closing his eyes momentarily, and then Thomas looked up, and was transfixed. To look anywhere but Jimmy's face after this was a feat Thomas knew would be too hard to even try to pull off, so he held Jimmy's gaze, his eyes only leaving Jimmy's to look at his lips. 

Jimmy's thrusts became more forceful, and he leaned forward to touch his forehead against Thomas', while his hands slid around Thomas' neck. He was panting, an occasional moan leaving his lips, while Thomas gasped beneath him.  
Thomas' hands had stilled on Jimmy's back and moved to his waist so he could hold him closer, but didn't stay that way for long - with one hand, Jimmy reached down and took Thomas' hand, only to drag it lower. Thomas squeezed the proffered arse and Jimmy moaned, arching into him. Without Jimmy's guidance, Thomas' other hand found its way to the curve of Jimmy's bottom and he palmed it, pulling Jimmy closer. 

Jimmy brushed his nose against Thomas' and parted his lips slightly, and for a moment inched forward and looked as if he was going to kiss Thomas. Instead, he dropped his gaze to where his middle met Thomas', and spoke in a hushed voice. "Don't think we should kiss," he murmured, still moving his hips, pleased that Thomas was thrusting up in time with him. "That would be a bit too... lavender," he spoke, and then moaned, almost immediately after.

Thomas' face almost fell for a moment, and it would have, if Jimmy hadn't just ground down perfectly, making Thomas not care about anything at all but having Jimmy's body closer. "Alright," Thomas said faintly, through a gasp. He grabbed Jimmy's arse more tightly, pulling him forward and onto his clothed cock.

Jimmy moaned so loudly and in such a high voice that it almost sounded like a whine. He rolled his hips, one of his hands sliding up Thomas' shoulder and neck so he could place it on Thomas' cheek. "Right," he confirmed, closing his eyes and gasping sweetly when they moved together again.

One of Thomas' own hands abandoned the warm feeling of Jimmy's firm backside for Jimmy's neck, and he held it there, the tips of his fingers playing with the hair at Jimmy's nape. 

Jimmy was still staring at him intently, his lips parted as he breathed heavily, his thumb stroking Thomas' cheek. "Maybe," Jimmy said feverishly, "Maybe just one kiss..."  
The suggestion ended with him pressing his full lips to Thomas' warm ones, his other hand coming up to hold Thomas' other cheek. 

The kiss was short, and when they broke apart all of their movement stopped. Jimmy looked at him with wide eyes - there was a trace of fear in his gaze, but mostly Jimmy looked like he wanted to do it again.

"Yeah, maybe just one," Thomas whispered, nudging Jimmy's nose with his own. Jimmy closed his eyes and pressed forward a bit, then heaved a deep, content sigh.  
"Just one more," Jimmy murmured, and waited for Thomas to lean forward and claim his lips, which Thomas soon did. 

Surprisingly, it did not stop there. With his fingers, Jimmy gently stroked the traces of stubble on Thomas' cheeks, and with his lips, he pressed minute kisses and even gently bit Thomas' bottom lip. He now sat comfortably atop Thomas, unmoving, all of his attention diverted to that single point of fascination, the place where Thomas' lips met his. 

Their lips met over and over again and all the while Thomas just gently ran his fingers up and down Jimmy's neck, enjoying the tenderness of it all. The kisses Jimmy bestowed upon him were enthusiastic and loving but still gentle and chaste, and Thomas felt as if perhaps Jimmy hadn't had much experience in kissing. It was, therefore, Thomas' duty to finally deepen one of the kisses, to part his lips just enough for his tongue to poke out, and wait for Jimmy to pick up on it, which the younger man soon did.  
Jimmy parted his own lips and they slid together, the kiss turning more intimate with that one simple action.  
Jimmy ran his hands down to the middle of Thomas' chest and gently pushed him back into the pillows, and then lay on top of him, cozying in between Thomas' parted legs as he kissed him again. He did it again, and again, running his hand idly over Thomas' chest. 

"It's lovely," Jimmy murmured affectionately, "This. Kissin'."

Thomas smiled and nodded in reply, leaning up to press another short kiss to Jimmy's lips.

Jimmy hummed and mirrored the smile, but then his face scrunched up. "Really lavender, though," he said, settling down to lay his head on Thomas' chest, which shook with laughter not long after. Jimmy smiled and tilted his head up to look at the laughing Thomas.  
Thomas beamed down at him and Jimmy grinned happily. He took Thomas' hand and brought it up to his own face. He kissed the open palm of it and then placed it on his own cheek, as if urging Thomas to touch him. Thomas obliged silently, touching first the softness of his cheek before moving up to pet his hair. 

Thomas' erection was still uncomfortably there, pressing into Jimmy's side, while Jimmy's own pressed into the side of Thomas' leg, but Jimmy made no move to acknowledge either of them, so Thomas decided to sit it out. 

Thomas' hand was just tangling into Jimmy's blond hair when Jimmy shifted, moving to sit up.

"I should go, Mr. Barrow," he muttered, but moved closer to Thomas. 

Thomas' face fell, but he nodded in understanding. Jimmy gave him a small smile and leaned in, silently asking permission, which Thomas granted by closing his eyes and leaning forward. They kissed for a while, all soft and languid, until Jimmy opened his mouth slightly, when the kiss changed pace and fervour. It felt as though it ended as soon as it began, though, because soon Jimmy was moving away, just a fraction, but enough to break the kiss.  
He reached over and picked the magazine up from where it'd been sitting and kneeled up on the bed before standing up. Thomas straightened up, looking up at him and having not the tiniest idea of what to say.

Jimmy noticed the slight tent to his own pants (and then Thomas', and oh, God, his own somehow became even tighter) and shifted from one leg to the other before placing the magazine in front of it, his face burning red. "Right," he said bashfully, "I were thinkin'. Maybe... Maybe you could come over to my room? Tomorrow night?" 

Thomas looked at him curiously, and then cracked a smile, nodding. " 'Course. We have nineteen of these to go through..." he pointed at the magazine.

Jimmy's face burned an even brighter red. He moved the magazine forward a bit to peek down at what was behind it, before looking back at Thomas. "These?" he said with a gulp, averting his eyes to the floor again.

Thomas' face coloured as well. "The... The tips. There's twenty of them," he muttered with a smile.

Jimmy's laugh was so abrupt, it startled Thomas into a laugh as well.

"Right," Jimmy said, raising his eyebrows, "Right. Of course." 

He moved so his shins touched the edge of the bed and stuck the magazine out for Thomas to take, looking suddenly a lot more comfortable. "You said that you haven't had a chance to read it, and I've read it almost cover to cover, so... Here you go."

Thomas took the magazine and placed it on the bed beside him. "Right, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then?" 

"Yes," Jimmy said, taking a step back. "Good night."

"Good night."

Jimmy nodded one last time before making his way to the door. Halfway there, he stopped and turned around, scurried back to the bed and took a moment to look at Thomas, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
After that, he immediately turned around and quickly but quietly walked out of the room.


End file.
